


March 18 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 18</p><p>The Host of the West marches from Minas Tirith. </p><p>Frodo comes in sight of the Isenmouthe; he is over-taken by Orcs on the road from Durthang to Udûn.</p><p> </p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 18 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It had been three days now since Thranduil and his people had prevented the evil that grew in the forest from gaining a bigger foothold. He wished they had been able to do something about it sooner, yet they had lost too many trying and he was now in mourning for a good many more.

And yet it was still not done. They had merely repelled the forces there, not destroyed them for good. Now they had to regroup and find a way to do the deed, for the evil could not be allowed to lurk here for much longer.


End file.
